Broken Angel
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Lyserg Lisaru x Marco from X Laws , and Lyserg x Ryu Lyserg Diethel from the X Laws learns that angels can go through hell , but what awaits for himpairings : LYSERG X MARCO, LYSERG X RYU


Broken Angel

Yaoi warning(male x male).. ;..which of my stories aint yaoi so far?  
also DO NOT FLAME YAOI, unlike some people, us who like yaoi are open minded people who find the coupling of our favourite characters cute. so if ur narrow minded do not read this fic.

Shaman King

Lyserg / Lisaru x Ryu , Lyserg x Marco(if he is called somethin else plz tell me, but the japense eps i have call him Marco)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Each of them fell, blood slowly seeped into the soil, a psycotic laughter filled the air of the one named Hao.

One by one, the angels fell to hell's fire, their wings, slowly cut.. their honor slowly stripped from their bodies. Their lives taken by the soon to be Shaman King.

Hao Asakura was too powerful, and they all knew it, but still like the army of God they stood up for what they believed. They protected the Iron Maiden who stood in the centre of the conflict, watching them with bloody tears in her eyes. Each tear was for her angels.

One angel, who was the youngest watched in horror at what was happening before his eyes. Like his parents, his friends were, once more in his life, being engulfed by the flames.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy cried, the fire continued to burn. A smirk remained on the one named Hao.

"Lyserg!!"

"LYSERG!!!"

Long lashes fluttered open to meet the gaze of the blonde angel Marco. Sweat was trickling down Lyserg's brow...his eyes still wide in shock, as he slowly came back to this reality.

Marco placing a finger on his glasses slowly pushed them back so they were on top of his nose again, as he studied the emerald haired angel below him, sometimes the blonde regretted bringing the child into the world of self sacrifice.

"It.." Lyserg finally spoke, "Was all...just a dream" Tears were brimming his eyes, "All just a dream"

Marco looked at the boy, his face was the emotionless face of justice it had always been as he nodded

"You kept telling someone to stop" he stated, watching the younger boy. The emerald haired male's eyes did not seem to loose their fear as he jumped up embracing the taller man's waist, he buried his face into Marco's white jacket, blocking his site from the light in the room and bringing himself back into the darkness he knew, which there were no flames.

"It-" Lyserg's body shook, "-s-seemed s-so real, H-H-Ha-o, h-he" a hush silenced the boy, as a pair of stronger arms snaked around his waist.

"Its over now, it was..just a dream", were the soothing words that were repeatidly whispered into his ear, the smoothness of the voice and the warm breath against his ear helped the boy to relax in the hold of the more experienced angel.

Deep down Lyserg repeatidly told himself, that the Iron Maiden knew how to destroy Hao. That Marco..was dependable, Marco was a more experienced angel who was clear about what justice was. Marco was stronger.. unlike himself.

"Stay..with me...please"

The blonde's eyes travelled down to the boy in his arms who was still clutching his jacket. Marco's eyes softened, also deep down he knew that justice could be difficult to accept, especally for a child such as Lyserg.

Marco raised his hand, running his fingers through the bright green hair, although his hand was gloved, he could still manage to feel the softness of the hair through the thin material.

He nodded, and slowly he lay down beside the smaller boy, holding him in his arms.

He watched the boy as he slept, watching for any signs of distress in his sleep, yet the blonde was also afraid of the nightmares..angels such as lyserg had, for he had one himself, where Lyserg lay motionless, his white coat stained in his own blood.

Lying together, Marco promised the angel he would protect him from what would happen.

Lyerg was his favourite, most innocent angel.

----elsewhere------------------

"Lyserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg" Ryu moaned unhappily, sitting in the restaurant in Pach Village.

Ren had glared at the so called 'Man' who was sobbing like a bitch who had lost her boyfriend, and whats worse, is that the sobbing had not stopped for eight hours now.

"Disgraceful" the chinese boy growled under his breath.

HoroHoro poked repeatedly at his food, he also missed Lyserg, but of course he planned not to show his sorrow in front of his friends, for he knew it would only upset them.

Manta had been busily typing on his laptop, researching some more about the Asakura history. Even though the team was upset, he planned to work. He would prove to the team he had that he was some use.

Ren slowly drank another bottle of milk, not once taking it away from his lips until he had downed the whole bottle. HoroHoro often wondered did Ren win drinking competitions at bars to have the skill of downing so many bottles in a row.

Ren took the battle away from his lips having finished, he slowly licked at the milk that covered his lips, and then went to lick each of his fingers of the liquid.

The lavender haired male was oblivious to the fact HoroHoro fancied him...

Ren was also oblivious to the effect of his actions on the Ainu...

Ren was also oblivious to the effect he was having on a certain throbbing organ within the Ainu's pants.

HoroHoro, trying to distract himself, rubbed his stomach saying "I wish i had some more food"

The one person, apart from HoroHoro who knew all these effects that were created by Ren was a certain...

"He also Wish that was a certain white stuff that came from his"  
The comedian was punched in the face by both Ren and HoroHoro

"Chocoai!!!!!!"

The argueing continued, Yoh Asakura slowly sipping the mug of hot chocolate in his hands quietly, as he sensed Ryu's presence leaving

Chocoai had also by the looks of it made another joke and was in danger of having his head chopped off, which he then related to the only thing being chopped off being the point on Ren's hair, which he soon also described that grew like a certain Ainu's-

Screams of anger were heard. and soon tables and chairs were being smashed.

Yoh sighed knowing Anna would most likely make him work off the debt with the others in this restaurant.Anna being Anna.

it was then he sensed Manta's presence quickly leaving in the direction that Ryu went and the Asakura sipped the hot chocolate once again.

--In a forest Nearby------

"Lysergggg..." Ryu sobbed, his hair had not been gelled and had fell around him, shadowing his face. His spirit floated beside him, asking him to cheer up.

Ryu just kept in his position, head against the rough surface of the tree.

"Ryu-san"

Ryu knew it was most likely one of his companions that had followed him into the forest

"Go away"

"Ryu-san.."

"I said leave me be!!!"

a hand lay itself on Ryu's arm, as the older male spun around ready to scream his voice off to whoever it was who bothered him, but his face tore away from his anger, when the wrist he had roughly grabbed to remove had belonged to a boy with bright green eyes, and hair to match. His uniform that of an X Law.

"Ly...serg"

Shocked eyes that stared back into Ryu's own suprised ones...softened as the boy nodded in return. "Hai...its me"

Ryu smiled happily, before Lyserg could react, Ryu had pulled the boy into a tight tight hug "Lyserg i knew you would come back!! i knew you would"

Lyerg's eyes saddened as he pulled his smaller body away from the large arms that belonged to Ryu, he never tore away his gaze from the older male as he shook his head.

"I..Im not coming back Ryu"

Ryu's eyes widened, he regained his much more serious posture, "Lyserg-kun...why?"

Lyserg looked down to the foilage covered ground of the forest, before raising his eyes to look at his ex-team mate, "I believe..that with them i can... that i can defeat Hao"

"But you can defeat Hao with us!!!" Ryu exclaimed, yet Lyserg's gaze had once again looked at the ground. the feminine boy once again refused to look at him, and he remained silent, avoiding the question he was asked.

"Then..why..did...you come...to me?"

Lyserg looked up to the raven haired male. a soft smile was visable upon his face "Because you were the only person...who cared for me...and..the reason..i came here"

Ryu's eyes widened in shock as the young male came over and leant up onto his tip toes to kiss him softly once on the cheek, before walking off.

"Lyserg!"

Lyserg stopped and glanced back, smiling softly once again for the man who cared for him before saying

"I am an X Law now"

and with that he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Lyserg!!!!!!!" Ryu sobbed again, burying his face against the wood of the tree.

Lyserg peeked out, his heart slightly ached at the pain he had caused in his friend, as he placed his hand upon his heart. He watched Ryu, ready to walk out to comfert his friend, when he saw another smaller boy come into view, whom he remembered as Manta.

Lyserg stepped back, he could not hear what they were saying but he watched, Lyserg was also unaware of the person watching him since he arrived in this forest and who still was watching him.

Lyserg watched still, not understanding why Manta threw his prized laptop at Ryu's head and ran off in tears. Lyserg was ready to run out to see if Ryu was ok, yet a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You shouldn't be out here without Master Jianu's permission"

The justice filled voice made Lyserg go still, as he turned around to face the blonde who held him the night before.

"Marco...san"

A chain was held out to Lyserg, attached to his now improved armband.

"She has given us an order to capture Yoh Asakura"

Lyserg's eyes widened, the emerald haired male knew deep down he never wanted to betray his friends...and the one thing on his mind.. the one person he did not want to betray was Ryu. He knew he could not cause Ryu any more pain.

Lyserg looked up to the blonde whispering, "What do i do?"

Marco once again striaghtened his glasses by pushing them further up on his nose and looked down at the younger boy. There was a type of rage he did not understand which burned in his heart and also in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the boy.

"The Lady said that we need a hostage, and it seems Manta is the one.. he will not be a bother since he is human. Go retrieve him now"

The younger male's eyes filled with some sort of shock at what he had to do

"B-but"

Marco glared, "Remember Lyserg, You are an X Law, you must follow justice no matter who is in your path, sometimes an angel must reap what stands in it's way in order to complete God's requests"

Marco walked off, the white of his coat, and his divine aura which made him that bit angelic, disappeared into the darkness, the blonde's stern, justice filled words kept repeating in Lyserg's head.

Lyserg looked around to see that Ryu was gone, he shook his head, he walked up the forest, and the more Marco's words repeated in his head, the more darker his eyes got, until they looked like an emotionless soldier that he was becoming.

He spotted Ryu and Manta by the tree, and he quickly wrapped Manta in his chains. He revealed himself to Ryu, he presented the other side that 'they' were creating to Ryu. To show Ryu how strong he would become with his new friends, as an angel of God.

He escaped with Manta, no longer able to bear to look at the raven haired shaman incase his heart ached again.

It was then when Yoh arrived, his nightmare began, the nightmare turned him from God's soldier back to that of a scared child.

It was then he questioned his pain and the people around him.

It was then he needed someone to comfert him, but he didnt understand why Marco never came to him

never understood..why Marco looked at him like he was nothing.

It was then he was thrown away by the X Laws,and told he was never worthy of becoming an angel of justice for God

It was then when he followed them to show he loyalty, Marco slapped him

It was then he understood the jealousy and hatred in Marco's heart.

It was then, he felt himself cast out of heaven like he was Lucifer, back to being vulnerable to Hao's hellish flames.

He became a fallen angel, whos wings had been chopped because he did not understand justice or evil, because of his innocence.

And it was then, after all this, he was accepted with open arms and a warm smile into security.

Back into the arms of a raven haired dragon.

-  
I BEG U TO REVIEW, let me know whatcha think!! 


End file.
